


Milluki x Gamer!Reader

by spageddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gamers, Gaming, Mario Kart, barbie horse adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddy/pseuds/spageddy
Summary: Milluki gets sent to kill you, but after he discovers you're a gamer he has second thoughts





	1. Game of Survival

Milluki’s POV ~   
  
It was a gloomy day in the Zoldyck household, particularly for Milluki Zoldyck, whose dad was withholding all his allowance that he had planned to use to buy a Nintendo Switch. Apparently he was “an immensely disappointing son” and “lucky that we haven’t kicked you out of the house yet.” His dad had offered him an unsavory ultimatum: kill someone and he could get his money back. It wasn’t that Milluki disliked killing people. He couldn’t care less about that; murder was the family business, after all. It was the fact that this was his only option. And it meant he would have to leave his bedroom for the first time in years.   
“Fuck you Dad! I hope the feds arrest you!” he hissed as his father walked out of his room without closing the door. “Close the door!” he demanded, but Silva didn’t answer.   
Milluki couldn’t believe this. He grudgingly got up to close the door himself, crumbs cascading off his pink shirt as he did so.   
He caressed one of his beloved figurines, mulling over his options.  _ What would Mario do? _ he thought, and the answer was clear. He had to get his hands on a Nintendo Switch, no matter what.   
  
Your POV ~   
  


It was 12:46 on a Wednesday night. You should have been in bed, but you were drawn like a moth to the light of the computer screen. You just had to reach the next level on Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue. 

You gamed like there was no tomorrow. You rescued the fuck out of those wild horses. Just as you were about to unlock a new special horse, you were distracted by a strong aroma hitting your nostrils.  _ What the fuck? Why does it smell like sandwich meat and hotdog water? _ you wondered. 

You doubted your mom was up cooking at this hour. Oh dear, it must be in your room. 

You got up from your black and [f/c] gaming chair and looked around your room for an old plate or wrapper that could be making your room smell this way. This proved to be a difficult task, as there were many such things littering your floor, desk, and dresser. None of them smelled quite like sandwich meat, though. Now that you thought about it, you hadn’t eaten a sandwich in many years. A chill ran down your spine.

Suddenly two massive ham hands covered your mouth and throat and you realized. That was the smell. 

 

Milluki’s POV~

 

As Milluki crept into your bedroom, he was astonished at the staggering amount of garbage inside. It was like a minefield. If he stepped on one crinkly wrapper, it was over, he’d be caught.  _ This person was incredibly prepared,  _ he thought, almost admiring your foresight. He squeezed his way inside your closet and waited for the perfect time to strike. However, that time never seemed to come.

As he watched you on your computer, he became more interested in how you played Barbie Horse Adventures than how he would murder you.  _ Such passion, such dedication _ , he thought affectionately. He just couldn’t bring himself to kill a fellow gamer...But  _ god _ , he really needed that Nintendo Switch. 

Taking a deep breath, Milluki lurched out of the closet, grabbing you from behind and covering your mouth so you couldn’t scream. 

 

IDK what POV this is~

 

“Listen. Do exactly as I say or I will kill you,” Milluki said.

You didn’t say anything because your mouth was covered.

“Answer me!” he hissed. 

You didn’t answer because your mouth was covered. 

“Oh,” he said, and removed his juicy pink hand from your face. 

“Okay,” you said quietly. You were shaking with fear. How did this guy get in your house? And why did he want to kill you?

“Race me in Mario Kart,” he demanded. “And if you lose, you die.”

This was the only thing Milluki could think of to make up his mind. He was really good at Mario Kart, so if you could beat him, you deserved to live even more than Milluki deserved a Nintendo Switch. 

You were good at Mario Kart too, but would you really be able to win if your life depended on it? Your hands shook as you dug through a pile of trash to find your Wii and plug it in. 

“Which remote do you want?” you asked, holding out a black one and a [f/c] one. 

“I don’t care, as long as I can be P1,” said the fat boy who was holding you hostage in your own room. 

That was a relief. Playing with your [f/c] remote might help you stay calm enough to beat him. You gave him the black remote and he got it started up. He was Bowser and you were Princess Peach. 

The first four races were close. On the leaderboard, Milluki was in first place and you were in second. You’d never lost a round of Mario Kart before, but now you were doubting yourself. You were shaking like a chihuahua in January, and could barely hold onto the Wii remote. That’s when the final track was revealed: Rainbow Road.

That was the hardest one.  _ Fuck, that’s the hardest one,  _ you thought. But it seemed like Milluki was thinking the same thing. You stole a look at the gamer guy, who was biting his lip in concentration. He wanted to win this as much as you did. It was a battle of wills. 

Your dainty fingers could control the controller better than Milluki’s sausage fingers though. He kept falling off the road, yelling and cursing every time it happened. It made you more confident in yourself, and you pulled ahead for the win. “YES!” you screamed as you crossed the finish line in first place. It was the most satisfying victory in your life. 

“FUCK!” growled Milluki irritably. He really thought he was gonna win that. He stood up and threw the controller on the ground. “Tch. Well, I guess you get to live.”  _ And now I don’t get my Nintendo Switch.  _

“I’m so relieved,” you said out loud. “Um, by the way, why were you going to kill me?” 

“I’m an assassin, my whole family is. Someone wanted you dead, and my dad sent me to kill you. You got a light in here?” Now that he’d failed his mission, he might as well go back to his room and sulk, but it was hard navigating your maze of a bedroom in the dark.

“Yeah,” you said, and you crunched over a bunch of wrappers to turn the light on. 

Milluki’s mouth dropped. “Wait--you’re a girl?!”

“Yes,” you said.

He couldn’t believe it. Girls couldn’t be gamers! And they  _ especially _ couldn’t beat him at Mario Kart. “You almost make me want to respect women,” he said, glad he hadn’t just killed you. 

“Thank you,” you said, “But can you please leave now? I have school in the morning and I should go to bed.”

“Ew, you go to school?”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not. I just stay at home and play video games all day.”  _ And I still wasn’t able to beat her.  _ “You’re wasting your potential going to school.”

“Tell me about it,” you said bitterly. All you did at school was get bullied. Nobody liked you, because you were so much better at gaming than them. Even your friends didn’t like you, and everyone was so fake. You hated school so much.

“Why don’t you run away and live at my place?” Milluki asked. “I have every gaming console imaginable--well, except for the Nintendo Switch--and plus I’m rich, so my family could take care of you no problem.”

That did sound like a sweet deal, you had to admit. But you didn’t know how to feel about living with a bunch of assassins, one of whom had just tried to kill you less than an hour ago. “Sure,” you said. “But wait. I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Milluki. Milluki Zoldyck,” said Milluki.

“I’m [y/n],” you said. “Nice to meet you.”


	2. Real Gamer

You guys took a plane to the Republic of Padokea, which was where Milluki lived. It dropped you off at the front gates in the front yard.   
“Why are there so many gates?” you asked.  
“To keep people out,” Milluki said.  
It seemed impractical to you. The gates looked really heavy, approximately 873 tons altogether. Sure they would keep other people out, but they would keep the homeowners out too!   
But then Milluki pushed really hard on the gates and they opened. Wow, he’s so strong, you thought.   
You started to walk through his front yard, but after ten minutes of walking and not seeing his house, you started to wonder what was going on.   
“Why is your front yard so big?” you asked.  
“Don’t ask me, I didn’t want this,” Milluki said. He was panting, clearly out of shape.   
After hiking for another hour, you saw a house on a hill. “Is that your house?” you asked.  
“No, that’s the butler’s house,” said Milluki. “We have to stop there before I take you to my house or my mom will freak out.”  
“Okay then,” you said, not really understanding what he meant.  
When you finally got to the butler’s house, your legs felt like rubber.   
“Gotoh… Open… Up,” Milluki rasped, banging his meatball fists on the door.  
Gotoh, the butler, opened the door. “Milluki...or is it Milluki? You haven’t left the Zoldyck estate in years. Rather suspicious of you to be returning now, and with some strange girl.”  
“[Insert favorite slur],” said Milluki.   
“Fuck,” said Gotoh. “Only a true gamer would say that. You may pass.”  
Ah, so that was why we had to go to the butler’s house, you thought. It was some kind of security system or something.  
You stayed at the butler’s house to relax for a few minutes and regain your energy, and Gotoh brought out some Mountain Dew and Doritos for you guys to eat. Soon you were on the road again, feeling refreshed.  
“We’re almost there, thank God,” said Milluki.   
You could see the gigantic mansion now. Wow, you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every word i write of this makes me want to end my life i cant even continue this


End file.
